WCZ-FM
WCZ-FM (99.9 FM; "Z100") is an Adult Contemporary formatted radio station licensed to Chicago, Illinois and serves the Chicago metropolitan area. WCZ-FM is owned by Phoenix based-Worldwide Communications. History 'Early Years' WCZ-FM signed on in 1947 with a Jazz format. This format would last until 1958, when WCZ-FM flipped to a Country music format. WCZ-FM was one of Chicago's first Country music radio stations on the FM dial. WCZ-FM would play a variety of Country music hits, including the then-current Country hits as well as the Country music "classics" from the 1930s, 1940s, and early-1950s. WCZ-FM would later get competition from WCWC when they flipped from a Beautiful Music format to a Country music format in August 1964. After WCWC's launch, WCZ-FM would continue to make little tweaks to the stations format (such as removing all classic Country titles) before meeting its demise in 1978. 'WCZ-FM 100' In October 1978, WCZ-FM flipped to an Adult Contemporary format. WCZ-FM followed the playlist of a traditional Adult Contemporary formatted radio station at that time--including artists such as but not limited too Chicago, the Eagles, Elton John, England Dan & John Ford Coley, Air Supply, Seals and Crofts, and America. Throughout the rest of the 1970s, and the 1980s, WCZ-FM's playlist would continuously be updated too fit the latest trends of Adult Contemporary radio. WCZ-FM would later rebrand in 1987 as "Stereo 100 FM - WCZ; Chicago's Favorite Music" too better fit the station and its playlist. 'Shift to Hot AC' As the 1990s were approaching, WCZ-FM began to evolve its format into a new subsidiary format of Adult Contemporary known as Hot Adult Contemporary. Station management described this format as "a more upbeat version of Adult Contemporary that also includes more Pop, Pop Rock, Alternative Rock, and Hip-Hop titles. The Hot Adult Contemporary format is geared toward a younger adult audience who have grown tired of the Softer and Older sounding Adult Contemporary format." 'Z100: The Return of Adult Contemporary' On August 5, 1996, WCZ-FM would flip back to Adult Contemporary branded as "Z100." Worldwide Broadcasting (now Worldwide Communications) would realize that flipping WCZ-FM to Hot Adult Contemporary would not help ratings improve. A few weeks after the launch of "Z100," Worldwide Broadcasting released a public statement live on WCZ-FM claiming that "The changes made to 99.9 FM in 1990 were just tests to see how the City of Chicago would react to the new Hot Adult Contemporary sound of WCZ-FM. However, we realized that the City of Chicago liked the previous Adult Contemporary format heard on WCZ-FM. We apologize for making this huge mistake, and hope that you are liking the new "Z100." The new "Z100" is what we call the new version of Adult Contemporary. What you will hear on the new "Z100" is a great mix of music from the 1970s to today. However, we are adjusting our sound to be more upbeat and too include more genres like Alternative Rock, and Pop into our playlist. Thank you for trying out the new "Z100" these first few weeks and we hope you like it." WCZ-FM is also known for its "Make the Switch to Z" TV and radio ads/commercials that include WCZ-FM's voice-over stating all the reasons why you should listen to WCZ-FM. These ads/commercials first started airing in 1997 before being discontinued in 2011. The "Make the Switch to Z" ads/commercials would return in 2016. Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:99.9 FM Category:Worldwide Communications Category:Adult Contemporary radio stations Category:Stations that use "Z" Category:Heritage radio stations